Strange Allies
by Aesculap
Summary: We're not hunters," the blonde woman says with a bright smile and pulls out her purse. Damn, a police batch! "Special Unit Two."


**An:** I just wanted to know how a Special Unit2 and Supernatural Crossover would look like - thanks to Candy for the beta.

* * *

Dean hates big cities. There are too many people, too many cops. The motels are better equipped and credit card frauds harder to pull of. Still they end up in Chicago. Because Bobby's sent them there. Because they have a huge library. Because there might be something useful about how to kill the Devil in one of those stupid books.

They get a room in one of the most run-down motels Dean has ever seen is his long and sorry history of bad motels. And they have to pay cash - at least it's only 20$ per night. So while Sam (and Castiel) gets all geeky in the huge library, Dean spends his time looking for a job. He's bored, okay? And this cheep-ass motel doesn't even have cable.

This is how they suddenly find themselves hunting vampires in Chicago. Not one vampire. Not two. No, an entire nest. About fifteen freaking vampires are on the run somewhere in this freaking city. At least now Dean is no longer bored.

Finding them is way easier now that they have Angel-radar. In a dark alley - as usual - they corner two of them. It's a hell of a fight because the first vampire grabs Cas and throws him - fucking throws him _through _a brick wall that makes the entire building collapse. With the Angel out for the count (but hopefully still alive) they now circle each other. Two hunters against two vampires. Not really an even fight. But Sam and Dean have survived worse.

One of the vampires lurches forward, tries to attack Dean and out from no where two other people emerge. A man and a woman. They both wear ridiculous looking guns, like they raided some kind of cheap science fiction production and stole a few props, but they fight alongside the Winchesters, and manage to take down one with their stupid guns while Dean chops off the other vamp's head.

Panting heavily, both teams eye each other. After a few moments, Dean begins to clean his machete and says, "Didn't know of any other hunters being in Chicago. You new?"

"We're not hunters," the blonde woman says with a bright smile and pulls out her purse. Damn, a police batch! "Special Unit Two."

"And who are you two yahoos?" The man asks, eyeing both Winchesters closely. Dean thinks about his police record and the fastest escape routes.

"We are hunters, as my brother stated. We hunt…" Sam gesticulates towards the dead vampires.

"…links?" The woman asks doubtingly.

"…monsters," Dean corrects.

"I refuse to tolerate you calling us 'monsters'!" A voice growls angrily from somewhere around Dean's knee level.

He looks down and finds a short man with murder in his eyes.

"Uhm… sorry?"

"This is Carl. He is a link, too."

"But one of the good guys," the small one states while stuffing something that looks familiar in his pocket.

The male police officer slaps the little guy on his head, pulls the thing out of his pocket, and hands the old watch back to Sam. "Good guys are not supposed to steal from other good guys."

"I was just testing his alertness," he grumbles.

Suddenly, the rubble to their right starts moving; stones tremble down and a very dusty Castiel emerges from the debris. He coughs a few times and tries to clean his coat, patting on it, but just succeeds in blowing up even more dust. He doesn't seem to notice that two strange guns are pointed at his chest as he strides towards Dean.

"No, this is Cas! He's with us!" Dean quickly exclaims, hands raised towards the other team soothingly, and both police officers lower their weapons again.

Dean is relieved to see the Angel unharmed again. He might need to visit a Laundromat and learn how to clean his own clothes pretty soon, but other than that he seems as unfazed as ever.

"So, there's really some kind of special police department fighting against monsters?" Dean asks curiously. This might by handy fighting the Devil and everything.

The man nods with a smirk. "And our department happens to own a laundry. I think you all should pay us a visit. We need to talk."

To Dean's horror, his dumb brother just nods - they are _so _not going to hand themselves in - and asks, "You two are partners?"

The man nods but the female officer is quick to rectify, "We are partners. Not _partners_."

And Sam smiles at her. "Oh, you wouldn't think how often people mistake me and my brother for a couple…" Dean just wants to slap him across the head.

The male officer snickers and points to Dean's right where Castiel must be standing. "Well, if anything, I'd have thought you two to be an item."

Dean sighs and fucking knows what he will see when he turns. Right, there is Castiel next to him, their shoulders nearly touching. And now that he has turned around they are effectively nose to nose. "Cas. Personal space."

With a small nod the Angel makes a step backwards. A single, short step. No wonder everybody thinks they are together. Dean can't blame them.

"So, we're now going to your headquarters?" Sam asks, obviously still eager to be arrested.

Both officers share a look and the woman smiles at his brother again. "We could probably have a drink first. You'd like that?"

Sam smiles back - is fucking flirting with a police officer - and agrees with a soft "Yes," making goo-goo eyes at her while both Dean and the other man answer with an exasperated "No!" The tiny guy grins broadly at the male officer and then nods eagerly. Castiel doesn't say anything, just flutters away, leaving Dean alone with a kleptomaniac gnome, a horny geek, a police officer that want's to get into Sam's pants and… His baby brother puts an arm around the woman and both Dean and the other man watch in horror as the female officer pinches Sam's ass as they slowly leave the dark alley.

"Okay, now I think I need a drink," the man states and looks at Dean. "I think we should hit the nearest bar and get shitfaced drunk."


End file.
